Mrs Snape
by angel with broken wings
Summary: English task to write a poem as the wife of someone famous, this is what i came up with. SeverusLily first post


This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it. (any help with verses? that would be great)

Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, honestly!

**Mrs Snape.**

Our eyes met across a smoke filled classroom

And I drowned instantly in ebony.

Delicate, long fingers sprinkled wortcull root

Into the lead cauldron with a splash.

We would meet in the astronomy tower; cold; dark

Looking to cure our bitter loneliness.

Love hidden behind rough remarks and tormenting silences

Two houses, two bodies, one endless attraction.

* * *

We continued our blanketed romance, wrapped together

In our lie, suffocating, unbreathing.

In public his tongue became sharper, more vicious

More hurtful, but in the shadow, I was soothed.

He was quite the flyer, I'd watch in reserved pride

Swallowing my smile as it grew on my lips.

Pretending to be disheartened as he beat my 'friends'

Offering meaningless words of solace.

* * *

He changed. With distanced and glazed orbs he told me

"Its better this way." My throat tightened.

I wanted to call him back, needed to plead. I couldn't.

The door closed and I kept falling.

* * *

I made sure he saw. As my lips met James' I smiled wickedly.

His jealousy fired up instantly then turned to ash.

His spun on his heel, black robe, black hair, black soul.

Satisfaction dissipated and tears built steadily.

My fears had found me and I stumbled under their weight.

I had to escape to him, jumping to my feet I ran

Something pulled me to the lake and there he stood

I collapsed at his feet and wept.

* * *

My lament fell heavily onto the blades of grass as dew

Our sobs echoed in each other's hollow chest.

After the diamonds had cleared from my eyes, sight straightened

He rolled up his sleeve. A ridge of sable on his skin.

The eyeless skull stared at me; the snake's fangs pierced my spirit.

He tried to explain, his desperation to please his father,

But all I saw was His symbol, His mouth moulding "mudblood"

A single word, single action that would destroy both our lives.

* * *

I wouldn't watch my only love destroy himself piece by piece.

His hair got greasier, his skin paler and he withdrew.

I marched him into an empty classroom, softly brushing

His lips with mine, and we were connected again.

In private he was the man I had loved, except his eyes

The light had died, watching innocents fall by his hand,

The hand I knew too well, the hand I trusted, never to shine again.

There was no way out, or so we thought.

* * *

Dumbledore's greeting dissolved on his lips as we stepped inside,

Hands held in a burning embrace, skin searing.

Severus confessed all, the plans, the members and the deaths.

The meeting accelerated in a disguised frenzy.

Plan after plan was suggested in hope then cut down too quickly.

Sev couldn't quit, I couldn't hide and Albus couldn't think.

A tentative voice squeaked out the thousandth idea, relief finally.

Him a spy and our relationship sheltered behind another.

* * *

James Potter was recruited quickly as my public boyfriend

We'd sit together and peck the other on the cheek

Doing just enough to eliminate any doubts, but no more.

But I'd only ever have one man hold me as he did.

We were in the library when pain etched onto his face

As evident as the ink etched onto his forearm.

He bolted across the grounds and into the sightless forest

I sat, stood, paced, sat again. Frustrating wait.

* * *

Hinges creaked and there he was. Bleeding, bruised, but whole.

I nursed him, sacrificing the sheets to dress his wounds.

He smiled and ran a bloodied hand through my scarlet hair.

Delirious and eyes already prepared for sleep he said it.

Three words every girl longs for. "I love you." Then snored.

I watched the moon as it watched us. Lovers in the night

Illuminated only by reflected light, but just as genuine.

The world kept spinning and we rotated with it.

* * *

I trembled; this was going to ruin everything. I'd wanted a child

For as long as I can remember. Pictured it in my dreams.

He tenderly rubbed circles into my back as I leant over the toilet

We'd work it out like we did with our other problems.

Nodding I twisted my wedding ring, assured by its constant presence.

He put his palm on my stomach and laughed. It was infectious.

We spent the day throwing names back and forth and I melted.

His chin rested on my head as he whispered

"We should call him Harry"

* * *

So what do you think? Review... please!


End file.
